Thomas And The Ants
''Thomas And The Ants ''is a 1999 17 Minute Short Film Where It is Released In December 25 1999. It is Directed And Produced By Karl Geurs. This is A 41st Installment of Winnie The Pooh Film Series. This is Based On The Indonesian-British Book by Mochtar Lubis and J. R. R. Tolkien. Plot Thomas (Jim Cummings) Is a Smart and Good Pup When Christopher Robin (Brady Bluhm) Adopted Him In New Adventures. Thomas‘s Parents Found Out That Thomas is Very Proud of The Day When He Rescued. Later, He Went Missing After The Frisbee Plaza Fetch And Then, He Found 2 Ants (Who Named Flik And Atta) Were Hiding In The Piece of Stick And Then, They Go On The Journey To Find Christopher Robin,His Mother And The Dog Parents On Their Way Home. Next Day, Christopher Robin Called The Phone About The Dog Who Got Lost. One Night, Atta,Flik And Thomas Searched Up For Food At The Market (Known As London Market) And They Found Out There’s No Dogs Allowed and Then, They Go to The Different Store And Again, They Walked Away. Another Day, Thomas,Flik And Atta Were Still Looking For Home And They Saw The Tree. So, Thomas Got Into The Raccoon Trouble And Then, He Got Out of It. Next Day, Autumn: Thomas,Flik And Atta Were Finding Anywhere Against Ashdown Forest And Then, They Got Across To The Lake. November 26 1998: Thanksgiving, Thomas, Flik and Atta Saw The Animals Looking Around The Forest And They Ran Back There And Saw Pooh Bear And His Friends Waving At Them, They Find Their Way Home. December 1 1998: Snowing Begins In The City, Flik,Atta And Thomas Find Out They Made It To The City And Then, They Got A Lot of Christmas Themed Decorated In The Buildings And Restaurants, They Got To The Sidewalk To Go Home. December 24 1998: Christmas Eve, Christopher Robin Asked His Mother “Where’s Thomas?” But His Mother Told Him He’s Lost, Then, Christopher Robin Got To Sleep in His Bed. December 25 1998: Christmas Day, Christopher Robin Woke Up And He Saw That Thomas Got In and Still Sledding With Flik And Atta And They Reunited Next Day, Mostly, A Mother Dog (Unamed Mother) And Father Dog (Samuel) Was Very Proud That He Found This House. It Starts at The End, Christopher Robin is Opening His Presents, Thomas is Gathering With His Parents And Then, Dot Has Been Reunited With Atta (Besides She Had A Sister) And Flik (He Has a Friend) Where They Watched And Then, Goes To The End. Trivia * The Movie Began In 2004 When The Title Called “The Thomas Movie” Where They Making Movie Takes Place In October 2-27 2004. * The APM Music (Golden Book Video Soundtrack And Other) Plays Over The Scenes. Transcript Thomas And The Ants/Transcript Cast * Jim Cummings as Thomas/Samuel * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Dave Foley as Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Christopher Robin‘s Mom/Princess Atta * Kath Soucie as Mother Dog/Dot (Replacing Hayden Panettiere) Category:1999 Category:1999 films Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Winnie the Pooh short films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about dogs Category:Christmas Special Movies Category:Christmas Movies